


My Omega

by Royce_Clayton



Series: My Omega [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Designation Identity Issues, Heat Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Denial, Possessive Behavior, The usual kind for A/B/O, Varying Degrees of Heat, Wet & Messy, first heat, supressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royce_Clayton/pseuds/Royce_Clayton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saitou's back in town, and Sano's gone into hiding as he's struck down by a heat he refuses to acknowledge. He didn't choose to be an Omega, he was an Alpha damn it!</p><p>Or: Saitou and Sanou fuck their way through designation issues, heat sex, and relationship building?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a PWP and all this plot stuff got in the way!
> 
> I sort of see Sano as this kind of guy who wanders between soft and uke and tough and seme.

Hajime Saitou just wanted to enjoy a slow day of patrolling the city. He was only here to train a few recruits who showed particular promise, and keep tabs on Chou. The broom head was actually flourishing in the police department, as Saitou knew he would, but he did still have a few tendencies that needed to be beaten out of him. His fanaticism about swords was obnoxious at best but his fondness for Omegas was downright fiendish. The blonde alpha would let them get away with murder for just a little taste.

Saitou took exception on behalf of all Alphas everywhere. Letting an Omega, a soft and unique person of the fairer designation, lead you around by the short sword was just humiliating. Especially so when they weren’t even mates. Perhaps the wolf of Mibu was just too old fashioned for the new Meiji Era’s views on matters of biology.

“Saitou!” The cop turned his head, escaping his musings, to find the Battousai and his mate waving from the front gate of the Kamiya dojo. Well, if he was being honest, he had meant to swing by and see what the ex-hitokiri was up to now that he was a mated man. Not that he’d ever say so.

“Battousai, ma’am.” Saitou bowed his head to Kaoru in greeting, saving his special brand of smirk for the red headed man. “I see mated life is treating you well. At least if you refuse to be useful with a sword you can still produce some heirs to provide some challenge.”

“Saitou…” Kenshin laughed absentmindedly, knowing it was just jest at this point. “What are you doing in town?”

“Training idiots, as seems to be my lot in life for the moment.” Saitou looked around. “Speaking of, your dojo seems to be missing its own special brand of Ahou. Too early for the gambling dens and brothels to be open isn’t it?”

“Actually Sano ran out the day before last after an argument with Megumi. We haven’t seen him since.” Kaoru looked worried, her hands clutched in front of her. “He even missed meals.”

Kenshin, on the other hand, wore a blank expression. The wolf’s eyes narrowed.

“Well don’t worry your pretty little head, ma’am. Ahou will turn up in time; pests like him are far too hard to kill in these peaceful times.” Saitou tipped his hat and bowed once more to her, beginning to go.

“I know you’re not on the best terms but if you see him…could you please ask him to come home?”

Saitou merely nodded and continued on, turning the corner. And then he waited, leaning against the wall to enjoy a cigarette under one of the trees that reached out from inside the compound.

“You took your sweet time didn’t you, Battousai? The missus a bit more attached these days? Or just harder to fool?”

“I don’t lie to Kaoru, that I don’t.” Kenshin dropped down to stand beside him, shaking his head, face grave. “This is an exception.”

“Isn’t he always?”

“Sano made me swear not to tell anyone where he was…”

“But?” Saitou flicked some ash free, boredom carefully pasted on his face and in his movements.

“He’s suffering. And you can help him.”

The wolf quirked an eyebrow and looked his old rival in the eye, seeing the smallest measure of golden Battousai staring back at him.

“If you hurt him, Saitou, I will make you wish you had died at Tobafushimi.”

Saitou waved dismissively. “And break your vow as a Rurouni? I’ve already died once, Battousai, there is little that can scare me now.”

“Saitou—”

“Idiots are hard to hurt. Ahou especially.” The tall man straightened up and dropped his cigarette, crushing it under one well-polished shoe. “Where is he?”

*~*~*~*

It was too fucking hot. Molten rock had replaced all the blood in his veins, he was certain of it, it was inhuman. Why the hell was this happening now? That damned fox woman was supposed to have his back with this shit. 

Sanosuke Sagara lay on the tatami of Katsu’s home, clothes thrown carelessly away in a base attempt to escape the fire burning through him. It had been the artist’s studio room once, Sano thought, but it was hard to think or remember coherently when his brain was boiling. The revolutionary had left for Kyoto and given the place to Sano as a hangout for hangovers. It was secluded, well, as secluded as Tokyo housing ever got, and at the moment the fighter was thankful beyond words because it meant he had somewhere else to be besides the dojo to deal with his traitorous body.

He was doing his damnedest to ignore the throbbing ache inside of him, the need to be filled, and the slick that had already ruined his pants and was now leaving him lying in a wet patch. No, he wasn’t going to deal with this. He wasn’t an Omega by choice. He was an Alpha damn it. It was just his fucking body that didn’t get the picture. That was why he’d been on the suppressants for so long, the medicinal herbs that kept heats and scents from outing him. No one would take an Omega seriously as a fighter. Not back then and not even now in the new era.

Fuuuuuck but he just wanted a good dick in him. He’d never had anything other than his own hand, his own fingers, and no no no this wasn’t how it was supposed to be! When that fox woman had found out about his less than legal dosing she’d insisted that he come to her instead so that she knew he was being safe. She hadn’t mocked him for his designation. She’d been unusually kind and understanding.

He should have known then. The damned fox hadn’t given him suppressants at all!

“You need to get those poisons out of your body, Sanosuke. You have heats for a reason, locking them up for years should have already killed you! You’ll have to suffer through until your body has completed its cycle. Then we can talk.”

Like it was just that simple?! The beta doctor didn’t know the pain, the gut wrenching cramps, the embarrassing feeling of his body leaking lubricant in expectation of an alpha to fill it, knot it, breed it until he couldn’t move. Sano slammed a fist through the floor in frustration and turned onto his side, his thighs clenching and unclenching as he grit his teeth and fought his oldest enemy. But he was not going to touch himself. No. He was an alpha. This was just some kinda fucking nightmare. He’d be fine, this was why he ran from the dojo. As long as he stayed by himself, his heat would only be this miserable. It would suck, hell yes, but as long as an Alpha didn’t come along and stir it up it would pass.

“Oh, Ahou…”

So wrapped up in his own denial, Sano hadn’t even heard the door opening or the sharp intake of breath as the intruder took in the scene and his scent. The youth turned his head, eyes hazy and dim as the lust ramped up. Alpha. He smelled Alpha. He needed alpha. He keened, arching against the floor, all but his strongest protests driven from his head as his omega body reacted to the presence of alpha pheromones.

“Who…the fuck…” Words were hard. Not as hard as he was, but still damn hard.

“And how many other people would you spread your legs in greeting for, hmm?” Saitou took a step in and closed the door behind him, his eyes never leaving the spectacle. Damn but the boy looked good. The officer felt his mouth water, his fingers itching to touch all that tanned skin. He could feel a feral need to claim and mark rise up in him, eager to bite that exposed throat and let everyone know just who this brat begged for at night.

Well that was new.

“I don’t-I can’t-fuck-Saitou!” Sano thrashed, covering his eyes with one arm and turning his head away. “Just do it. Do-something to make it stop would you?!”

Saitou licked his lips, sliding his way out of his uniform jacket and hat. Sano didn’t move, or make a sound other than a soft mew of want, even when he felt the other man kneel beside him. He did start, however, when a bare hand cupped his cheek to turn his head back. The sensation sparked, arcing over his entire nervous system, lighting up fires with each ending it encountered. Wild brown eyes shot open, his arm falling limply to his side, staring up at the man-the alpha-above him who was being…gentle? 

“Don’t fuck with me!” His voice cracked, coming out high and wounded. He’d known, always, what an alpha would do to him if they found out. Captain Sagara had told him when he’d presented at such a young, tender age. Alphas were beasts, especially in front of an Omega in heat. His master’s worry had been what got him onto the suppressants in the first place-to save the boy from the cruelty of war time ferals. It was why he swore to be a better alpha.

Saitou looked down into the teen’s face and saw the absolute terror there, something he had never actually seen before. He didn’t like it. Still, he understood it, at least the bit that he guessed.

“You were a small child in the war and your Captain was an alpha.” He murmured, low and soft. He felt Sano tense, his jaw clenching under his touch. “Everything was fine until you presented. Then your Captain had a problem.”

“I didn’t choose this!” Sano barked, thrashing hard to pull away from Saitou. This only made the other man catch the fists that swung at him and roll onto the overheated body that tried to escape him. “It’s a mistake! I’m _not a fucking OMEGA!_ ”

“ **Silence!** ” Saitou snarled, and Sano’s body instinctively froze in the wake of an Alpha using The Voice. Small tremors rippled through him, Saitou could feel them where he sat planted over the other, watching the boy self-destruct internally. He pinned those strong hands above the boy’s fluffy head and leaned in face to face.

“You presented as an Omega in the middle of a battlefield and he didn’t know how to keep you safe.” Saitou was prepared for the jerk and twist of the fighter’s strong body, for the writhing, clawing denial driving the teen mad as he tried to physically escape his own nature. The cop was having none of it. “So he found an apothecary—”

“Stop.”

Had it been a scream, a curse, another reptilian death roll, Saitou would have ignored it. But the absolutely broken ring to that one word, the despair that had flooded and poisoned the strong man, weakening him away to a lifeless form, gave him pause.

“Please. Stop.” Sano whispered, eyes wet as they looked up at Saitou.

“Ahou…” Saitou almost felt bad that it was the name that slipped out, he knew the boy’s name after all but how often did he use it? Besides, it wasn’t really wrong even in this case. “Do you really think you can hide anything from me? You think I didn’t know already?”

Sano’s breathing quickened again, fear rolling off of him in waves.

“Enough, Ahou.” Saitou softened his grip and then let go of the other’s hands in favor of holding his face delicately like the precious thing that it was. “I’ve known all along and never thought less of you for it.” And then Saitou leaned in and kissed lips that tasted like coming home.

Sano found his mind melting away, his panic dissolving, as the fire inside of him burst forth. He had forgotten the power of a full-fledged heat, and he’d never believed in the mythical Mate thing. Now he felt both hit him hard enough to cave his lungs in. Fuck. Fuck Saitou tasted like inner peace and cigarettes, how the hell did that even work? And then his thoughts clouded over, drowned beneath a sea of want and need and more.

He turned the kiss rabid, deepening it as he pressed up against his mate-FUCK he had a MATE-to get more of that crackling skin to skin feeling. He could feel the older man’s lips quirk, a smirk muffled, before Saitou pulled back. Only then did Sano realize he needed air, his breath coming in pants, his chest aching. No, fuck air. He didn’t need it.

“Saitou. In me. Now.” Sano bit out.

“You’re getting very demanding all of a sudden, Ahou.” Saitou smirked as he leaned back to look down at him. “Finally ready to accept it?”

“FUCK. ME.” Sano’s eyes narrowed as a cruel smirk grew. “Or I’ll find someone else who will.”

The reaction was instantaneous, Saitou’s hand shooting up to pin his wrists to the floor, this time in a punishing grip that rattled his bones. The wolf was at his neck like his namesake, biting hard and making Sano keen high and painful before growling in his ear.

“No one but me, my Omega, no one but me ever again. You’re mine,” Saitou rolled his hips, grinding his cloth covered cock against Sano’s steel-hard arousal, making the other moan and strain beneath him. “And I take care of what’s mine. I’ll fill you so full of my seed you’ll be bursting with my pups before your heat is even over.”

“Please, need it, need your cock, inside me, fill me” fuck if Sano knew what the hell he was even saying anymore, delirious with sensation and pleasure as he was. “Nowwww.”

Saitou held Sano’s wrists in one hand, while his other unbuttoned his uniform pants. The surge of relief when his trapped dick sprang free almost made him light headed, and he growled as he leaned forward to rut his length against Sano’s slick-drenched thighs. He slid his now free hand down to probe at the eager hole which gushed forth even more of its fluid at his touch.

“You’re so wet for me, Sanosuke. Are you going to be a good Omega for me? Take me in and bear my pups?” He slid two fingers in easily enough, three was a little slower due to what he could only assume was disuse. Gods but the heat and squeeze were intoxicating, even just around his fingers. He couldn’t wait to sink into it.

“Haa…Haa…nnngh….y…yes…” His pride surrendered as those long talented fingers scratched the fiery itch, though they were woefully insufficient just yet. He moaned loudly and tossed his head, pressing back against them, ignoring the discomfort of the stretch in favor of the delightful full feeling. “A-Alpha I will just fuck me hard!”

Saitou pulled his fingers free, watching Sano’s heated eyes meet his and licking at the slick covering them with a low rumble of a moan. Sano whimpered hungrily. The older man moved over him, taking his lips again to share the exquisite taste of himself while he lined up. Just as he invaded Sano’s mouth, he surged forward, burying himself in the clutching, wet channel. The teen tossed his head, breaking the kiss to howl out the feeling of finally being full, full of his mate, and finally the first joy from his Omega body of his life.

He meant to go slower and gentler, really, he was the older man here, the alpha, he was supposed to be in control. But that gripping heat and the way that his mate’s body tightened rhythmically around him in time to his own racing heartbeat was not to be denied. He managed to wait for a moment after he’d plunged into the trembling man beneath him, but then it was a fast pace of wet sloshing thrusts, sawing in and out of his lover. Sano made the most beautiful, arousing sounds that sent tremors down Saitou’s spine.

Sano writhed below the other, pleasure struck on the anvil of his inner walls, and his body could only cry at being given what it wanted, needed, craved more than anything. It had been so long—well, a lifetime, really, since the fighter had never taken a man into his body before. 

“You’re a mess,” Saitou growled, shifting his posture and bringing his mate closer, caught and gripped by those tantalizing thighs as his cock dove deeper, making the other yowl and squirm. “Such a pretty mess you are too. No more hiding from me, Ahou. You’re mine always now.”

“Yes yes yes nnghaaa…oh…oh fuck…” Sano bit back a scream as his first orgasm was ripped from him by Saitou’s vicious thrusts and wicked mouth. His body jerked and his eyes fluttered as his cock shot his cum over his already pre-cum and slick painted stomach, and up over his chest as well. 

His mate bit down hard at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, drawing blood as his teeth sank deep enough that the mark was sure to last. There was something euphoric about the idea of Saitou claiming him like this, and it drove his orgasm even higher, leaving him unable to hold back the loud swath of curses and inhuman snarls that erupted from him.

And still, even as it celebrated, his body wanted something more.

“No, no, fuck, Saitou, please, please” Sano whimpered and whined, shaking his head at the edge of insanity.

“Don’t worry, Ahou, I have just what you need…” The wolf practically purred against the tender bleeding skin as a slow movement rubbed his swelling knot against the rim of his mate’s already well stretched hole. “You want my knot, don’t you?”

Sano keened. “Yes! Yes that, in me, I need it.”

“Say it, Ahou.” There was a hint of sadism in his voice.

“You bastard! Saitou!”

“Alpha” The other corrected, mirth dripping off the word.

“I-don’t-you” Sano cried out as Saitou ground down, pressing his knot hard without letting it enter him. His body shook, gushing again as if more slick would make the knot come to him. “FUCK! PLEASE ALPHA KNOT ME!”

With a fearsome, feral grin Saitou lunged, piercing his mate with the entire length of him plus the girth of his knot. The two of them shared a breath of relief as it passed the ring of muscle and settled. Saitou managed stillness longer this time, leaning down and kissing his Ahou deeply, knowing he would never truly tire of that mouth-those kisses or the rancor that normally flew from it.

The teen tried to move his arms, wanting to bring his hands to Saitou, to touch the man that had been an obsession long before sex had anything to with it. The man who was his mate, and would be by his side for the rest of his life. Fuck but that was a heady thought to someone as unmoored as he was. His alpha allowed him the use of his arms, knowing he was beyond the urge to fight, and Sano ran his fingers through the other’s short, dark hair, breaking it free of whatever product he used to keep it back. It was so silky soft, but his hands had so much further to travel, so many places left to explore. 

When Saitou gave a shallow thrust, as much as he was able, knotted as he was, those hands made a beeline for his back, gripping it for dear life as the rocking started again. Saitou had a way of rubbing him inside that hit every spot, sparking and exciting him back to full hardness. Already another climax was looming and he knew that his lover must be close too. Saitou broke the kiss to nip and nuzzle at the other side of Sano’s neck and the teenager caught his breath in time to make a final move.

“Please Alpha,” he whispered breathily, nuzzling against his mate’s ear. “Please pump me so full I can’t run ever again.”

“Fuck!” Damn his mate fought dirty, Saitou couldn’t hold back the shuddering feelings that those dirty words evoked. His body tightened, stilling as he let out a growl and came, flooding his mate’s body and doing just as he’d asked. It left him feeling boneless, hunched over the younger man panting, strands of hair going everywhere from Sano’s earlier mussing.

The sight of Saitou so disheveled-it was beautiful in one of those weird ways Sano caught himself thinking of every once in a while. He looked like he’d just come out of a good fight, sweaty and breathing hard. Few things were as erotic to the Omega. The feeling of the swordsmen’s cum, hot and plentiful, triggered him into his second orgasm, which took him by surprise and left him scratching the hell out of Saitou’s back from the force of it. It was better than every fight he’d ever been in in his entire life. The euphoria was incredible, he could almost swear he blacked out. He held onto Saitou for dear life and buried his face in his shoulder, biting down to leave his own mark. Sano was just as possessive.

Once the tremors had subsided to mere pleasant tingling, and the ringing had gone from his ears, Sano lifted his head and cautiously peeked up at Saito from behind his bangs. The older man nipped his ear and moved the both of them so that they could lay comfortably on a more dry section of tatami. They would definitely be moving to a futon when his knot had come free, Saitou would not have his mate on the floor of another man’s home. Even if he was a neutral Beta. Sano remained tense as Saitou wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, burying his face in Sano’s neck and licking it lazily.

“Saitou…I….I got a hell of a lot of questions.”

“I rather figured you would, Ahou.”

“Are you going to call me that forever?”

“I could call you My Omega if you’d prefer?”

“Shut up. That’s…” Sano shook his head, dislodging Saitou from his shoulder. “That’s still new and weird. What the hell are you doing here and what about your wife?”

“You had best get used to it, Ahou; it will be hard to tell even yourself you’re an Alpha when you’re swollen with our children.” Saitou’s hand absently moved to lightly rest on Sano’s belly, imagining the sight of the fighter carrying a small mixture of the two of them. He hid his smile by returning to his mate’s neck.

“I...I’m going to need some time with that.” Sano muttered, looking down some. “It felt good, though.”

“Mm.”

“So answer the other questions? How the hell did you find me? And your WIFE?”

“I came back into town for work, and Battousai told me you’d gone into hiding after the fox woman refused to let you keep drugging yourself.” Saitou bit down hard, making Sano yelp. “We will be thanking her when we return from the floating world.”

Sano sighed and nodded a bit. He couldn’t deny that Megumi had been right…

“Your wife, Saitou.”

“Tokio is a wonderful woman who is blissfully mated to an Alpha in the Government. With all the political unrest he was worried for her safety and had me take her in as my wife to guard her and keep their connection a secret.”

“So she isn’t your mate.”

“The only mate I have is happily resting on my cock at the moment.”

“God that’s embarrassing.” Sano blushed and ducked his head down to hide it. “I didn’t think mates were even real.”

“I’ve been waiting for you a long time, Ahou.”

The two lay there in quiet thoughtfulness, Sano’s heat simmering at a low level. It would come back, probably worse than the first time. It would be the first heat he rode out fully. It was going to be a long week. Saitou sighed softly, the movement sending his hair antennae skittering ticklishly over Sano’s skin, and the brawler smiled a little to himself. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“You’re not going to keep me from fighting. I’m still…I still feel like an alpha.” Sano closed his eyes, expecting the mockery to start.

“Ahou.” And this time Sano could tell he meant it for what the word meant. He got another rough nip and turned to look back at his mate’s serious face. “You are who you are. Alpha, Omega, neither of those will improve your defense nor stop you from taking the dumbest damage a man can take.”

“Hey!” But he couldn’t hide his smile. “Thanks.”

“Now once you’re pregnant you will be locked up in our room, that’s a different story. I won’t have my mate and our pups in danger.”

“Saitou!”

“I promise you’ll like it.”

Well, who could argue with that?


End file.
